


Villian

by AprilAllHeart



Series: JanuRWBY [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilAllHeart/pseuds/AprilAllHeart
Summary: Ozma dies in battle instead of sickness but he writes Salem a letter that she refuses to read.
Relationships: Ozma/Salem (RWBY)
Series: JanuRWBY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Villian

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of JanuRWBY

Every morning, since Ozma left to go fight Salem, would go and sit by the window awaiting his return. She would often daydream about his return and how she would run into his arms and hold him like there was no tomorrow, and for them, it was a possibility, and how he would kiss her like she was the key to his survival. 

But as she was watching the road seeing if she could spot Ozma coming up the road, she saw a soldier heading up the road. Salem was not worried the solider was probably came home early and was coming to tell her that her Ozma was coming home soon. 

When the soldier got to the door Salem went to greet him but when she opened the door she saw the pitying look on his face. Salem sank to the floor as the soldier told her that Ozma had died in battle. The soldier gave her a letter that Ozma had written before he went into battle but Salem refused to read it. She refused to believe he was dead. So she went to the brother of light to confront him and ask him to bring her Ozma back. But he refused to bring Ozma back.

After all the drama of Ozma being reincarnated and then Salem and Ozma fighting Salem still refused to read the letter. Even as she steered a giant Grimm whale toward Atlas to obtain the relic she had the letter tucked into her dress. She refused to read the letter because she was afraid of breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading comments and helpful criticisms are welcome.


End file.
